Cleveland Zamboners
About The Dutch Tucans were the 7th team participating in the IIA. They played in Tucan Sam's Jungle Coliseum in Amsterdam, Netherlands and were managed by Mr. Storz. The Team made the playoffs in Season 1, but were eliminated in the first round by the German Luftwaffe. The Second season, the team just couldn't find the clutch wins they needed and missed the playoffs by 2 points Season 3 wasn't the results the team was hoping for, finishing 9th in the league. The team allowed more goals than any team in Season 3, so it is expected that will be addressed in the off-season. The team has also gone under new ownership, with Mr. Storz stepping down and Ms. Conover now in charge of operations. The Tucans saw a resurgence in Season 4, finishing the season as the 2 seed in the Western conference. Younger faces like Kjell Hovalsson and Jacques LeBeliaveu carried the squad to this success. Just before Season 5 began, Ms. Conover sold the team to Mr. Mason, who promptly moved the team to Cleveland after 4 seasons in the Netherlands. The Zamboners struggled immensely, particularly with goaltending, and finished last in the IIA. Season 6 bounced back behind a new star in Jonas Kucuk. The new look offensive powered Cleveland back into the playoffs as the 8th seed. They were eliminated in the first round by the eventual champions, the German Toxic Slappers. Coach Michael Sittler- Development Coach- Begin the Season with +3 Training Points Roster 1st Forward: Kjell Hovalsson- Norway- 4- Extremely High *Entering 5th Season *Current Skill Level: 2 **Numbers 2, 3 *87 Goals in Career 2nd Forward: Jonas Kucuk- Slovakia- 5 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 5 ** Numbers: 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 * 34 Goals in Career 3rd Forward: Donte Johns- Dominican Republic- 4 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 1, 6, 8 * 26 Goals in Career 1st Defenseman: Diron Black- Romania- 3- Extremely High * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 3, 6, 7 * 31 Goals in Career * 34 Blocks in Career 2nd Defenseman: Mariano Tevez- El Salvador- 5- Medium * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 1, 5, 7 * 40 Goals in Career * 14 Career Shot Blocks ''Goaltender: ''Ervvi Suvio- Finland- 5- Extremely Low * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers 2, 8, 9 Bench Players Maxwell Saxl - Germany - 2 - High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 1, 5 Antoine Montanez- Puerto Rico- 1- Medium * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 8 Retired Players Mariano Vanhosse- Portugal- 3- Medium *17 Goals in Career Trinidad McKeever- Ireland- 1- Medium * 3 Goals in 7 starts Elwood Trask- USA- 4- High *Retired After 3 Season in the IIA *64 Goals in Career Alby Ruhle- Canada- 4- Medium *Retired After 3 Seasons in the IIA *46 Goals in Career Mick O' Callahan- Ireland- 5- High *Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *129 Goals in Career *Season 2 All-Star Team Captain Carter Vance- USA- 2- Medium *Played 5 Seaons in the IIA *Career Amazing Saves: 26 Jacques LeBeliaveu- France- 4- Low * 5 Year Career * 26 Goals in Career * 11 Career Amazing Saves Nic Croupes- Switzerland- 2- Low *5 Year Career *36 Goals in Career *1 Career Shot Block